


it's just that the time was wrong

by jareddadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre Stanford, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jareddadalecki/pseuds/jareddadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roughly inspired by the song "Romeo and Juliet" (the Killers version). The story of Sam trying to find the right way to tell his brother that he is leaving. Pre-Stanford Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just that the time was wrong

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic pls be nice thanks

The worst part was the timing. Sam tried. God, did he try. He loved his brother more than the Sun loves to rise. So he tried. The day he got his acceptance letter from Stanford he tried.

 

“God damn, bastards!” Dean screamed as he came busting into a motel room they had been calling home for the last few weeks. The door slammed behind him. Sam flinched. Dean didn’t notice. Dad had been gone for three days now and as usual, he had left Dean and Sam to fend for themselves. Sam looked at his brother’s face in the dim light as he removed his muddy shoes. He had cuts on his cheek and welt on his forehead, no doubt from a bar fight. He still looked beautiful. Sam remained perched on the edge of his bed where he had been for hours in the hopes Dean would come home soon. He had a white enveloped tucked underneath is right thigh. Dean rushed into the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face, too distracted from the blood on his cheeks to notice Sam’s hesitant and timid behavior, “Sammy, make me a promise. Don’t ever end up like a dead end bum in some bar in the middle of butt-fuck Montana.” Sam tried to crack a smile at the comment, but his heart was too full of guilt. He watched his brother dry his face with a towel and enter back into their shared bedroom. He watched Dean started to undress himself, changing quickly into a pair of sweatpants and a worn Henley he'd picked up from the floor.

Sam watched his brother fume as he pushed back the covers to his bed and climb inside. That night, Sam fell asleep watching the rise and fall of his brother’s chest, wishing he could crawl right into the bed next to him, hold onto him, and never let go. The timing wasn’t right.

 

This went on for weeks. Sam would spend days gathering up the nerve to finally talk to Dean about the letter, but there was always something in the way. Either Dean was frustrated from a hunt, or dad was angry about God knows what, or they were moving AGAIN. His departure date was fast approaching but Sam couldn’t so much as have a conversation with his brother for more then ten minutes without making some sort of excuse to leave the room.

 

Dean noticed this. He noticed the growing distance between him and Sam. He noticed how he couldn’t keep Sam’s attention without some sort of worried expression seizing control of Sam’s face. And he noticed how Sam stole long glances at him when he thought Dean wasn’t looking. As if he was studying. As if it was the last time he would ever see him.

 

The night when the timing was right was completely silent. Sam couldn’t hear a thing except for the tick of the clock above the fire mantel as he waited. Waited for Dean. Waited to tell him what had been eating his insides for months.

 

When Dean walked in the door, he was carrying a six pack. “Hey Sammy! Whatta-ya say we have some booze and relax I’m absolutely exhausted. Plus its been a while since Dad’s been gone for a night so lets take a break from that military diet and pig out!” Dean slumped down on the couch next to Sam and kicked his shoes off. Sam remained perfectly still in his spot.

 

Agitated with his brothers newly-present shyness Dean complained, “Come on Samm-“

 

“I’m leaving.” Sam cut him off. He saw the expression on his brothers face go hard.

 

Dean cleared his throat, “Leaving?” Dean tried to force himself to laugh, but the sound came out rough and forced.

 

Sam pulled the white envelope out from under the coffee table and handed it to Dean. “I got accepted. I leave in a week.” Sam tried to keep his voice emotionless and cold- like ripping off a bandaid, he wanted to make this as quick and painless as possible.

 

Dean opended the enveloped and sifted through the contents.

 

The quiet that followed was almost tangible. Finally, Dean shot up from the couch and went into the small kitchen area of the room. Sam could see the way his hand gripped the table, the white in his knuckles, even from the couch. He got up and walked over to his brother, “Dean-“

 

“Why?”

 

Sam paused. This was it. What he was dreading for months. Wasn’t it obvious? Wasn’t it clear to Dean that he just couldn’t live like this anymore? That he couldn’t live everyday wondering if Dean and Dad would come home? That even his life was constantly in danger? “Dean what do you-“

 

“Why are you leaving me, Sammy?” The words sent a ghostly chill down Sam’s spine.

 

Sam felt his face go hot as he protested,“I’m not leaving you Dean, I can’t-“

 

“You’re going to Stanford, in CALIFORNIA, to live there, and I am staying here. Are you telling me that is not what leaving means?” Dean was face to face with him now. His forehead was creased and Sam could barely make out the freckles dancing on the scrunched nose of his older brother. 

 

“Yea-Uh- no, Dean I’m not leaving you, I’m leaving this,” He motioned to the motel room with his lanky arms, “This isn’t the lifestyle I want, Dean. I can’t- I can’t live like this anymore. “

 

“This lifestyle? The lifestyle we have had our whole life? The only one we know? What, are you going to do? Move to Standford, meet some intelligent law girl, move in with some intelligent law girl, start a family with her, and forget all about the one you had before? That’s not your life Sam, THIS is your life? You, me, Dad, hunting things, changing the world, its always been US! Forgive me if I’m not ecstatic about this, Sam.” His voice was stern and it made Sam start to quiver.

 

Sam turned away from his brother and began to walk back to the living room. He put his head in his hands as he paced across the floor. “This isn’t all there is Dean, it cant be.” Very carefully he added, “And what on EARTH do you care if I meet some girl. That doesn’t mean I’ll forget about you? How could you think-God Dean, how could you think that!”

 

Dean gave his brother a deadly stare. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead. Dean took a step back and Sam watched as Dean struggled to find the right words.

 

“Dean, you don’t have to say anything,” Sam told him laying a hand on his shoulder. The contact caused Deans body to stiffen as he looked straight into Sam’s eyes.

 

They stood there staring.

 

“Sam- I, I’m in love with you. I always have been and... Hell, I'll love you until I die." The relief that flooded Deans face was short lived, and followed immediately by a frown, “I’m sorry Sam, I- I, oh God, Sammy,”

 

Sam was frozen in his place, his feet slowly feeling like they couldn’t hold his body. A million thoughts raced through his mind. These were words he had only dreamed of hearing Dean say, and now, here he was, begging him to stay. He felt his legs go wobbly. “Dean..”

 

The next thing he knew, Sam was pulling him into his own body, and crashed his lips onto his brothers. Sam’s mind slowly processed what was happening and he almost pulled away, but Dean had scooped his arm around the back of Sam’s head, inviting Sam in. They feeling of Dean’s soft lips made Sam’s mind go blank. And soon, the world around him escaped- until he was in a universe of darkness ruled by just a single planet, Dean. Sam kissed his brothers lips, cheeks, nose, throat, anywhere he could reach and Dean did the same, inviting and enjoying the taste of Sam’s skin against his tongue. Finally, Sam pulled away, “Come with me. You and me, babe." Deans face softened at the pet name, "Come on, Dean how about it?"

 

Dean wrapped his hands around the base of Sam’s neck, “Sam." His voice crackled, "You know I can’t.” Sam swore he had never seen his brother eyes a more electric shade of green. He felt hot tears swelling up in his eyes and allowed his brother to kiss them away. His heart dropped into his stomach as he ran his hands over his brothers muscular back.

 

“I know."

He looked into his brothers eyes once again. He put his mouth against Dean's ear and whispered softly, so soft that even he couldn't hear it, "I am in love with you too Dean." 

Sam had waited for this moment for his whole life, a moment he never thought would ever happen, and here he was, in front of his beautiful brother, who loved him back. Everything was perfect. 

It was just that the time was wrong.


End file.
